


嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

by thewildprisoner



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildprisoner/pseuds/thewildprisoner





	嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿

“我不……”话音未落，Patrick就被Pete用舌头堵住了嘴。吸血鬼粗暴地吻着他，似乎要将他撕裂。“呃唔啊啊啊……”  
猎物。恍惚间Patrick突然想到这个词。Pete咬着Patrick的嘴唇，满眼坚决的，火辣的占有欲。不需要言语，他早已占领了这个小空间里的绝对控制地位。  
Patrick不想再思考了。他任由Pete侵犯着他的身体，舔舐的声音和他自己的喘息声在安静的屋子里格外清晰。  
而且，他知道紧压在他身上的吸血鬼一定感受到了他的勃起。  
Patrick扭过头去，每一根神经都在燃烧着尖叫告诉他不要去看Pete，不要去……但紧接着Pete牢牢抓住他的下巴，强迫他回过头来。  
“睁开眼睛。”Pete低声说道。但是Patrick死死闭紧眼睛。吸血鬼显然并不打算就这么放过他。“看着我。”  
声音里多了一丝命令的味道。Patrick睁开眼睛，条件反射性溢出的泪水慢慢浸湿他的眼眶，Pete一脸狂野的兴奋。Patrick知道自己现在看起来一点不像一个有生命危险的受害者，而是一个满脸性欲渴望被操的婊子。这个想法让他感觉到前所未有的羞耻，很可惜，他的欲望并没有因此减弱丝毫。Pete牢牢盯着他，似乎要让他铭记他们之间这致命的一分一秒，他松开抓住Patrick脸的手，伸到Patrick衣服下面抚摸着他——从肚脐慢慢向上，直到指尖夹住Patrick的乳头。  
Patrick倒吸一口气，水汪汪的眼睛里早已看不到一丝抗拒的影子。他渴求地看着Pete，不管是求他继续还是停下——反正做点什么——他感觉到乳尖慢慢坚挺起来，抵着Pete冰冷的手指。  
“唔嗯……Pete……”他似乎控制不住自己发出声音。Pete睁大眼睛看着他，喉咙里发出低低的咆哮声。他轻轻加紧两根手指，指尖慢慢揉着Patrick的乳头，另一只手紧跟其后。  
让人震惊的快感迸发出来，一股热浪蔓延到Patrick的脑后，深入他的全身，深入骨髓。他哭了起来，含糊的呜咽声里满足感几乎要溢出来。身上的吸血鬼却毫不留情地加快了手上的速度，享受地看着人类男孩崩溃的样子。Pete俯身舔干净Patrick脸上的眼泪，掀开他的衣服，轻轻咬住Patrick坚挺的乳头。吸血鬼吮吸着，突然起来的湿热触感让Patrick尖叫起来。恍惚间他听到皮带上金属相撞的清脆声响，然后Pete蛮横地扒开Patrick的两条大腿。Patrick的裤子被粗暴地扒了下来，早已举起的阴w茎难受地抵在内裤里。Pete的手隔着内裤握住Patrick的阴w茎，脸上带着玩味的坏笑，两颗尖牙白得晃眼。“唔你啊啊啊啊！！”Patrick发出尖叫，Pete的手不轻不重上下摸索着，刺激着Patrick脆弱的神经。“Pete……”Pete低下头看着他，似笑非笑的表情似乎在鼓励Patrick对他说话。“求……求你……”  
“嗯？”Pete的声音听起来十分冷静，但是抵在Patrick大腿根后侧的那东西让他知道Pete此时正强忍着要爆发出来的欲望。  
“快……一点……”Patrick小声呜咽，目光落到了整个屋子的焦点上。Pete的手指慢慢拂过Patrick的阴w茎前端，他的内裤早就湿了一小片——如果Pete再不——  
吸血鬼把他的内裤一直拽到他的膝盖，冰冷的手紧紧握住Patrick的性器，上下移动着，刺激着Patrick让他发出短短续续的呻吟声。Patrick睁着眼睛，却失去了视线的焦点。他的喘息声和Pete的喘息声混在了一起，让他几乎要发狂。空气中弥漫着狂野的气息，破旧公寓潮湿的味道，汗水，血腥味以及Pete的味道——Patrick不知道这是心理作用还是什么——Pete，他的Pete——然后伴随着放松下来的一阵呻吟，他射在了吸血鬼的手心里。  
有一阵他躺在地板上放空视线，任由倦意席卷而来，但紧接着他感觉到了身上吸血鬼的动作，渐渐意识到Pete远没有结束。  
Pete牢牢摁住Patrick岔开的两条大腿，两根湿润的手指划过大腿根，慢慢侵入他的身体。Patrick感觉到了湿黏的液体流进来——妈的，那是他的——  
他的脸颊在燃烧。“……老天……”Patrick瞪大眼睛颤抖着。“……Pete！”  
吸血鬼挑起一边的眉毛，手上的动作幅度更大了。Patrick无力地想推开他的手，止不住的哭腔无疑是火上浇油。伴随着一声令他感觉羞耻到窒息的水声，Pete的手指头离开了Patrick的身体。穴口淌下来的液体，Patrick自己的精w液，顺着他的大腿流到了地板上。  
Pete把指尖轻轻摁在Patrick的嘴唇上。  
“舔干净。”  
Patrick发出模糊的抗议声音，但是Pete丝毫不为所动。人类男孩哭泣着，含住了吸血鬼的手指，舌头颤抖着舔过Pete冰凉的手指，精w液，泪水。控制不住的低吼声从Pete喉咙里传出。吸血鬼粗大的阴w茎抵在Patrick的穴口，让男孩颤抖地更加剧烈了。  
然后Pete恶狠狠地插了进来，Patrick发出一声哀嚎，恐惧牢牢抓住了他的心脏。吸血鬼侵入摩擦带来快感接着让他失去声音，Patrick感觉自己跟着吸血鬼的动作一下下地颤抖着，晶亮的液体从他张大的嘴巴里滴下来，加入了他们身下的一片混浊之中。  
吸血鬼似乎要被正常人类持久得多。Patrick不知道这是好事还是坏事——下体阵阵快感几乎要生吞了他，几次他觉得自己险些昏厥过去。吸血鬼一边做着活塞运动一边在男孩的身上蛮横地啃来啃去，似乎要标记Patrick每一寸白嫩的皮肤。高潮猛烈地袭来，让Patrick的大脑被一片愉悦的空白席卷。  
当吸血鬼射在他身体里时，Patrick已经闭上了眼睛，缩在Pete怀里低声呢喃。Pete在Patrick颈窝里一顿乱蹭，鼻尖扫过Patrick的发梢。  
模糊之中他感觉到Pete把自己抱了起来放到床上，然后紧紧搂住他。Patrick第一次忘记了嫌弃Pete糟糕的个人卫生和那张可能几百年没清理过的破床，将头紧紧贴在Pete的胸膛上。  
睡着之前他最后一个想法让他的嘴角扬起弧度。泄欲之后，紧贴着他的Pete头一次显得温暖而安静，像一只乖巧的大金毛狗。

（ao3怎么用！就这样吧！【爬来爬去


End file.
